


True Kinda love

by Bloodyevoker



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Byleth/Hilda (Mentioned), F/M, Ferdie is traumatized and Dorothea does her best, Past Character Death, Post-War, Verdant Wind route, the character death is Hubert, written for my girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodyevoker/pseuds/Bloodyevoker
Summary: The end of the war brought peace to Fodlan, but brought no peace to Ferdinand's mindLuckily, his wife, Dorothea is there to help.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Dorothea Arnault
Kudos: 11





	True Kinda love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hahleyquinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahleyquinn/gifts).



Before the war ended, Ferdinand von Aegir did not have nightmares. There was the occasional bad dream, sure, but nothing he couldn’t handle. This dream, however, was much different, much more vivid than he was used to. 

He was in Enbarr, atop his horse, riding forward. Hubert, Dorothea and Byleth were up ahead. Byleth was staggering, it seemed like Hubert’s last spell had messed him up. Dorothea cast a healing spell on him, and right after, was struck down by Hubert’s Death Γ spell. She was alive, but had to retreat. Angered by seeing her go down, Ferdinand charged and thrust his lance through Hubert’s chest, killing him instantly.

Ferdinand jolted awake, his heart pounding. Beside him, Dorothea stirred, clearly woken up by the sudden movement. Sighing, Ferdinand pressed his lips softly to her head, attempting to lull her back to sleep. This attempt proved unsuccessful as she sat up and shifted herself so that his head was laying on her lap.

“Bad dream, Ferdie?”

“Yes, I remembered how Hubert died. I never liked him, but I didn’t expect to have to kill him…” Ferdinand’s voice shakes, but Dorothea shushes him and takes his hands in hers 

“Oh, when a difficult day goes by,  
keeping it together is hard but that’s why,  
you’ve got to try, you’ve got to try” 

Her voice starts out soft, but the melody, although unknown to him, somehow feels comforting enough to ease his anxieties, at least for now.

“And when, there’s a thundering storm outside,  
Underneath the covers you huddle and hide  
Open your eyes, Open your eyes”

Her voice is louder now, not loud enough to wake up anyone else in the manor, but loud enough to dominate over the bad feelings Ferdinand was having.

“It’s the true, It’s the true  
It’s the true kinda love  
It’s the true, It’s the true  
It’s the true kinda love”

Ferdinand’s breathing calms considerably the longer Dorothea’s song went on, and when she’s done he speaks, “That was a wonderful song, dear. Is it original?"

Dorothea nods, and gets back under the blankets of their bed “Yes, I noticed how a lot of our former classmates weren’t doing well, and i wrote that song to try and make them feel better, but you’re the first who's gotten to hear it, especially since with everyone working so hard on reforming Fodlan, none of us have been able to meet up. Even the Professor has been too busy with his marriage to Hilda to arrange a reunion” she sighs, and her lips are met by Ferdinand’s own.

“I’ll send a messenger to him as soon as my own workload has lightened up. We could use the relaxation. Plus, I’d like to speak with some of them to see how they’re handling their own territories” While, thanks to Dorothea’s help, his policies had been incredibly effective, Ferdinand wasn’t going to complain if his fellow former nobles provided feedback or their own experiences. They were all getting used to the new world, after all, why do it alone?

Once that had been settled, Ferdinand felt himself drift off, lulled into comfort by the presence of his wife. It wouldn't be easy, getting used to the new status quo and recovering from what he had to do during the war, but he knew that with Dorothea there, it’d be a lot more pleasant.

**Author's Note:**

> [Yes i stole the song from Steven Universe](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zTrMZEmQ8Zk)


End file.
